Low power consumption of an electronic apparatus has been desired from a viewpoint of ecology. In a semiconductor circuit, for example, a technique of so-called power gating is often used. The power gating selectively suspends power supplied to some circuits in order to reduce power consumption. It is desirable for the circuit to which the power supply has been suspended to return to an operation state before the suspension of the power supply immediately after a restart of the power supply. One method to achieve a recovery operation in such a short period of time is to incorporate non-volatile memory in a circuit. For example, PTL 1 discloses a circuit with a combination of SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) as volatile memory and a spin transfer torque storage device.